the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Xiang/History
History During Season 7, he was a member of Conquering Clouds. With his sheer skill and MVP-like stats, he was close to leading his team to the playoffs.Chapter 1 The team continued to show their dominance in the first half of Season 8 with his leadership, securing 13 wins and 6 losses. Afterwards, he was poached from his team by Excellent Era for 7 million RMB.Chapter 635 He was recruited to the club for the purpose of reviving it and becoming the next captain. Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God When Ye Xiu enters the Excellent Era conference room, Sun Xiang is already sitting in the captain's chair. As the former captain is forced to hand over One Autumn Leaf's account card, his hand trembles. Recognizing this, Sun Xiang arrogantly points this out. Ye Xiu questions him whether he enjoys playing Glory, and he is flustered by this. He takes glee in the fact that Ye Xiu's only options are to become a training partner or retire. In his debut match for Excellent Era, Sun Xiang duels against 301 Degrees' Yang Cong as the opening duel to the Group Challenge.Chapter 91 With continuous attacks, Sun Xiang's One Autumn Leaf suppresses Yang Cong's Scene Killer. One Autumn Leaf kills Scene Killer and easily overwhelms the next opponent. Sun Xiang faces Xu Bin as his third opponent. One Autumn Leaf chases after Xu Bin's Tide, who always positions well, dodges attacks, and runs away. Sun Xiang defeats Xu Bin although the third duel takes longer than the first two duels combined.Chapter 92 With One Autumn Leaf, Sun Xiang completes the third 1v3 in the history of the Glory Professional Alliance. For defeating three straight opponents in the Group Challenge, he follows Huang Shaotian's Troubling Rain and Han Wenqing's Desert Dust. In the Team Challenge, Sun Xiang's One Autumn Leaf faces off against Xu Bin's Tide. Sun Xiang is stuck in a duel with Xu Bin while Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain is focused by Yang Cong's Scene Killer. In an isolated fight, the other three Excellent Era players fight against the remaining three 301 Degrees players.Chapter 93 Sun Xiang and his team lose the Team Challenge. Excellent Era loses to 301 Degrees, 3-7.Chapter 95 In Excellent Era's match hosting Blue Rain, Sun Xiang is unable to carry the team to victory against the more experienced and skilled ace for Blue Rain, Huang Shaotian. With Liu Hao's massive mistakes in the Team Challenge, Excellent Era loses to Blue Rain, 2-8. With an ashen face, Sun Xiang is furious towards Liu Hao. When Sun Xiang leaves the resting room, he slams the door.Volume 1 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Sun Xiang challenges Han Wenqing. Sun Xiang declares that he will settle the old grudge between One Autumn Leaf and Desert Dust. Sun Xiang shakes hands with Wenqing. Sun Xiang plays as One Autumn Leaf. Sun Xiang initiates the battle against Wenqing. For 10 minutes, Sun Xiang duels into a deadlock with Wenqing.Chapter 310 Sun Xiang fights and blocks continuously against Wenqing. Sun Xiang fails to land the skill, Battle Mage Level 70 Ultimate: Rising Dragon Soars Through the Sky, and loses the duel.Chapter 311 Sun Xiang is in disbelief that he lost to Wenqing. Sun Xiang walks to the middle of stage to stand in front of Wenqing. Sun Xiang is furious and declares that he will be a better player in the future.Chapter 312 Sun Xiang watches Tang Rou's duel against Du Ming.Chapter 322 Sun Xiang is shocked by Dragon Raising Its Head because he could have defeated Han Wenqing with Ye Qiu’s legendary Battle Mage technique. Sun Xiang is studying the theory behind Dragon Raising Its Head, but he lacks the hand speed, knowledge, and experience to execute the high-end technique.Chapter 329 On Day 3 of All-Star Weekend, Sun Xiang walks onto the stage. He joins Team A with Zhou Zekai, Jiang Botao, Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Yu Feng, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Tang Hao, Zou Yuan, Su Mucheng, and Yang Cong. In the first match of Group Challenge, Sun Xiang of Team A faces Lin Jingyan of Team B. Sun Xiang is overwhelmed by Jingyan’s veteran experience and loses the duel. While being booed by the crowd, Sun Xiang exits his booth. With Team A winning the Team Challenge, Sun Xiang and Team A win the overall match.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception Sun Xiang attends an Excellent Era team meeting. When he listens to Chen Yehui’s explanation about Lord Grim’s absolute dominance on the 10th Server, Sun Xiang claims that Ye Qiu (Ye Xiu) is a shameful pro God player. Sun Xiang listens to Qin Yu’s opinion that no one knows the stats behind Lord Grim’s mysterious Silver Weapon.Chapter 416 In a pro player group chat, Sun Xiang shows up when Huang Shaotian uses “@One Autumn Leaf” to call for Ye Xiu. Sun Xiang is warned by Shaotian to show respect to the retired Ye Xiu, who is the administrator for the group chat.Chapter 441 In Loulan Slash's arena room, Sun Xiang watches Huang Shaotian’s Troubling Rain kill Loulan Slash in a duel. In the next duel, Sun Xiang sees Troubling Rain suppress Homeward Bound to death. Sun Xiang watches Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim duel Shaotian’s Troubling Rain. Sun Xiang sees Ye Xiu trick Shaotian to kill a Shadow Clone, which allows Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim to combo Shaotian’s Troubling Rain to death. Sun Xiang studies the recording of Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian’s duel. With the other players, Sun Xiang is at an Excellent Era team meeting. Sun Xiang sees the Excellent Era director throw an eSports newspaper at Guo Yang. Sun Xiang is frustrated after the director scolded him, Guo Yang, Liu Hao, and He Ming. This is Sun Xiang’s first experience of club administrators shouting at him.Chapter 451 Later, Sun Xiang tells the media that he went to watch because he was suspicious that Lord Grim’s user is Ye Xiu.Chapter 452 Sun Xiang hears from Liu Hao that Ye Xiu and the elites of Heavenly Justice are attacking Excellent Dynasty and the elite guilds. Sun Xiang agrees to Liu Hao’s plan of attacking Ye Xiu. Sun Xiang accepts Liu Hao’s Battle Mage account. Sun Xiang wanted to crush Ye Xiu to prove that he was more skilled compared to Ye Xiu. Sun Xiang and his teammates runs to Wilderness Town. Sun Xiang finds Ye Xiu’s team and charges towards them. Sun Xiang charges through a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill and fights Lou Guanning’s Berserker, Gu Xiye’s Grappler, and Wen Kebei’s Battle Mage. Sun Xiang crushes the trio and sends Mo Fan’s Deception flying with his Battle Mage’s Magic Chasers. Sun Xiang charges towards Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Sun Xiang uses Rising Dragon Soars the Sky to initiate and changes the move into Dragon Raises Its Head, which is Ye Xiu’s signature technique. Sun Xiang reveals his identity to his opponents. Sun Xiang is not happy that Mo Fan’s Deception does not know him. Sun Xiang boasts that he has improved Dragon Raises Its Head to have a greater range than Ye Xiu’s. Sun Xiang laughs off Ye Xiu’s numbers advantage because only Ye Xiu is the only pro-level opponent. Sun Xiang parries all 3 of Deception’s shurikens in V formation with a V-shaped Sky Strike. Sun Xiang knows Mo Fan’s Deception would sneak attack from behind and stuns Deception. Sun Xiang sends Deception flying to make room to dodge Ye Xiu’s Stun Bullet. Sun Xiang dodges Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles. Sun Xiang parries away the Grenade, which does not explode on contact. Sun Xiang hears Ye Xiu’s talk about excessive microing leaves too many openings for counterattacks by the opponent. Sun Xiang boasts that Ye Xiu is not seizing the initiative to counterattack. Sun Xiang is furious when he learns that Ye Xiu is using him as teaching material for Ye Xiu’s student. Sun Xiang dodges Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parries Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw with Double Stab. Sun Xiang shouts at his teammates to rescue him from Deception’s Hundred Streams water prison. After waiting for a while, Sun Xiang escapes the water prison and evades Yunhai’s Heavenly Lightning. Sun Xiang dodges Lou Guanning’s Berserker. Sun Xiang is shocked by how his amateur opponents could deal significant amount damage with only Ye Xiu’s directions. Sun Xiang sees Ye Xiu and his team run away and chases after them. He sees Ye Xiu’s team run into a building. Sun Xiang follows with little care about being ambushed. He finds the room empty and runs through the building. Sun Xiang sees He Ming being ambushed by Ye Xiu’s team and rushes over to help. Sun Xiang ignores Liu Hao’s shouting when they learn about He Ming’s death. Sun Xiang continues running mindlessly for Ye Xiu’s team. Sun Xiang rushes over to Liu Hao’s position. Sun Xiang parries away Deception’s shuriken and counterattacks with Dragon Breaks the Ranks, which hits the opponent. Sun Xiang follows his opponent to the ground. Sun Xiang fights Lou Guanning’s Berserker, Gu Xiye’s Grappler, Zou Yunhai’s Elementalist, and Wen Kebei’s Battle Mage. Sun Xiang is hit by Deception’s sneak attack and is sent flying backwards. Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage parries 2 of Lord Grim’s Anti-Tank Missiles and is hit by 1 remaining missile. Sun Xiang loses control of his battle with multiple players. Sun Xiang is suppressed by Ye Xiu’s team and calls for Liu Hao to help him. Sun Xiang attempts to attack Lou Guanning’s Berserker and fails as the opponents retreat. Sun Xiang charges forward and attacks Mo Fan’s Deception. Sun Xiang recklessly attacks the Berserker, Grappler, and Elementalist. Sun Xiang starts to accumulate consecutive hits in a combo and activates Battle Spirit. He stacks hits extremely quickly to reach the third tier and the fourth tier of Battle Spirit. Sun Xiang insults Liu Hao for reminding him about mana consumption, which is under constant management. In addition to his pro-level skill, Sun Xiang is overwhelming Lou Guanning, Gu Xiye, and Mo Fan with the Battle Spirit buff. Sun Xiang reaches the sixth stage of Battle Spirit and goes all-out ignoring the seventh and final stage of Battle Spirit. Sun Xiang knocks Xiye’s Grappler backward and uses him as combo fodder. Sun Xiang charges through his opponents to reach Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Sun Xiang positions the weakened Xiye in front of Lord Grim to use Dragon Breaks the Ranks on both opponents. Sun Xiang is blocked Wen Kebei’s newly revived Battle Mage and falls backward into Guanning’s Berserker and Mo Fan’s Deception. Sun Xiang is suppressed by Guanning, Xiye, Kebei, and Mo Fan.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Sun Xiang cannot escape the opponents’ suppression. Sun Xiang sees Liu Hao’s Spellblade disconnect and die to Ye Xiu and Kebei. Sun Xiang challenges Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim to a duel and faces Ye Xiu and Kebei as well as Lou Guanning, Gu Xiye, Zou Yunhai, and Mo Fan. Sun Xiang stops defending and focuses on attacking Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, who countered with the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella’s shield form. Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dies to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 500 As team captain, Sun Xiang leads Excellent Era into a catastrophic defeat to a weak Thunderclap, 1-9. With a dead expression, Sun Xiang and his teammates go outside of their headquarters to apologize to their fans for their ugly defeat.Chapter 504 Sun Xiang is scolded by the Excellent Era manager for their horrible defeat by the hands of Thunderclap. In the Excellent Era vs. Samsara match, Sun Xiang is ineffective to lead them to victory. Excellent Era loses to Samsara, 2-8.Chapter 505 Volume During the Season 9 Challengers League Finals against Happy, Sun Xiang lost to Ye Xiu in the Group Competition, as the latter survived with 0.03% HP. This made him question himself on whether he was truly inferior to Ye Xiu. In the Team Competition, he and Qiu Fei were placed in a 2v4 situation against Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, An Wenyi's Little Cold Hands, Bao Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion and Qiao Yifan's One Inch Ash. He quickly killed off the latter two since all 4 opponents had little health left. However, he purposely let Qiu Fei get killed off by Ye Xiu's Anti-Tank Missiles, as he thought little of Qiu Fei and that he was only his shadow. He charged against Lord Grim who only has 13% health left, but a Holy Commandment Light and Holy Heal brought him back up to 15% health. Ye Xiu then told him that Glory is never one man's game, to which Sun Xiang concurs in the chat before silently withdrawing from the match. During Excellent Era's clearance sale, he and One Autumn Leaf joined Samsara for a record-breaking 28 million RMB. References